El hotel alma
by Sakudepp
Summary: En esta ocasión la familia se va de vacaciones junto a la montaña y el mar, ayí hay una casa que parece ser está habitada por espíritus, leerlo que soy super mala para los summary jajaj xDD espero que les guste


Hola, aquí estoy con mi nueva entrega jajaja xDD mirar esta idea se me ocurrió a raiz de una capitulo de otra serie que pensé que le pegaria mucho a estos dos, pero lo he cambiado bastante, en fin, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones y muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben me animan mucho y me inspiro más jajaa ^^

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin animo de lucro :)

El Hotel Alma

-¡Guaoo!, ésto es impresionante- decía Akane mientras bajaba del autobús.

-Desde luego mi padre a veces tiene buenas ideas- dijo Ranma mientras bajaba justo detrás de Akane.

Eran las vacaciones de verano, la familia Tendo-Saotome habian reservado un hotel para unos dias. Al viaje familiar se habian unido como siempre Kuno, Muss, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. En esta ocasión también Yuka, Sayuri, Daisuke y Hiroshi. Por éste motivo la familia tubo que alquilar un autobús.

-¡Oh!, un hotel entre la montaña y el mar, que buena idea querido- decía Nadoka.

-Buenas tardes señores, bienvenidos al "Hotel Alma", ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?- preguntó el recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos una reserva a nombre de la familia Tendo-Saotome- respondió Soun.

-Haber... si aquí está pero..., ¿todos sois familia?- preguntó el recepcionista asombrado.

-La familia somos nosotros- decía Kasumi.

-El resto son los que siempre se endonsan a nuestras vacaciones-dijo Nabiki.

-Son amigos- dijo Akane con una gota corriendole por la frente- o algo así...-

-haber..., ¿quienes son los que unen a la familia?-

-"Son estos dos"- decía el cartel del panda mientra abrazaba a Ranma y a Akane.

-Oh bien, ¿y ustedes son?-

-Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo- dijeron sonrojados.

-Ok,¿ y ustedes que son?-volvió a preguntar el recepcionista.

-Prometidos- dijeron mirando al suelo.

-No decir tonterias, Ranma ser mi airen- deí a Shampoo sacando sus armas.

-La prometida de Ranma soy yo-dijo Ukyo sjetando su pala.

-Ustedes estais locas, Ranma es mi novio,JOJOJOJOJO-Kodachi lanzaba sobre las dos sus objetos de gimnasia.

-Tienen para rato, pueden registrarnos- decía Ranma ante la atónita mirada del recepcionista.

Una vez registrados se repartieron las habitaciones. Nadoka, Nabiki y Kasumi compartian habitación, a su lado, Akane, Yuka y Sayuri, cerca de ellas, Shampoo, Kodachi y

Ukyo (que miedo), en frente, Soun, Genma y Happosai, Ranma con Hiroshi y Daisuke y Kuno con Muss y Ryoga (miedo Tabién).

Esa noche hicieron una barbacoa cerca del mar.

-¿Será verdad lo que nos contó el viejecito ese del hotel?- decía Sayuri.

-¿Qué viejecito?- preguntó curiosa Akane.

-Un huesped nos contó una historia acerca de una casa abandonada-

-¿Uuuuu... na caaa...saa aban... donada?- preguntó Akane asustada.

-¡Jeh!, que cagueta eres siempre Akane, ¿dónde quedó toda esa fuerza tuya de marimacho?- reía mientas se sentaba al lado de su prometida.

¡PLAZ! Akane le estampó el mazo.

-Si, pues verás, nos contó que esa casa que se ve desde aquí - dijo señalando una casa de aspecto tétrico que se ve a arriba de la montaña- dicen que está habitada por espíritus-

-¿Espiritus?- preguntó horrorizada.

-Vamos Akane los fantasmas no existen- decía Ranma quitandose el mazo de encima.

-¿Ahh no?, ¿y que me dices de nuestro fantasma del colegio, ese que pasa algunas dias en casa de vez en cuando?-

-Ah pos a ella no le tienes miedo- respondío -Ranma.

-Pe... pero esque Kogane es mi amiga- dijo Akane.

-Bueno chicos, atended, hemos pensado en ir mañana a visitar la casa encantada-decía Sayuri.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Daisuke.

-Yo me apunto- decía Hiroshi.

-Yo tambien- dijo Yuka.

-Que tonteria ser- decía Shampoo.

-Yo no voy- dijo Akane.

-Claro que sí , Akane tu vienes conmigo- dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó horrorizada.

-Si airen ir yo también- decía Sampoo.

-Ok vamos todos entonces- dijo Ryoga.

Una vez todos decidieron que irian, salvo Akane que iria obligada, se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente por la mañana estuvieron jugando en la playa, por la tarde fueron ha hacer un poco de senderismo. Y cuando llegó la noche el grupo subia por la monta a camino de la casa encantada.

-¿Casa?, yo diria más bien mansión-dijo Akane.

-Es increible-dijo Ranma.

-Bien, iremos por parejas, como sabria que habria problema con eso, vamos a hecharlo a surte, coger uno de los bastones y vuestra pareja será el o la que tenga el bastón del mismo color, ¿entendido?- preguntó Sayuri.

Uno a uno fueron pasando para coger el bastón, Akane cogía el suyo muy nerviosa, para su tranquilidad cogió el rojo, el mismo que el de Ranma.

-No ser justo, yo ser mujer de airen, el ir conmigo- decía Shampoo enfadada.

-Se hizo por sorteo, no se puede cambiar ahora las parejas- dijo Yuka.

-Yo no quiero entrar- decía Akane muy asustada.

-Venga nosotros los primeros- dijo Ranma agarrando a Akane.

Ranma entraba el primero en la mansión casi arrastrando a Akane, cuando estaban dentro se cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Ra...Ranma-decía Akane mientras se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de su prometido, provocando el sonrojo de él.

-Tranquila Akane, habrá sido alguno de ellos para asustarnos,¿vamos?- dijo soltandose del agarre de ella, pero cogiendole de la mano.

La entrada de la mansión daba a un pasillo enorme. Éste estaba dividido en varias habitaciones, todo estaba a oscuras, los muebles cubiertos por sábanas que en su momento debieron de ser blancas, ahora estaban amarillas y cubiertas de polvo. Telarañas colgaban del techo y lámparas. El crujito de la madera al pisar era insoportable para Akane. Pronto, en medio del pasillo vieron unas escaleras.

-Akane,¿vamos a subir vale?- decía Ranma.

-¿Por qué no mejor salimos ya?- pregunót Akane asustada.

-Anda, venga que aun nos falta la planta de arriba- respondió Ranma.

Ranma y Akane empezaron a subir lentamente las escaleras para poder llegar al piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron al ltimo escalón pudieron escuchar el llanto de una chica. Akane muy asustada se abrazó fuertemente a Ranma.

-Vamos, viene de esa habitación- decía Ranma acercandose al lugar donde provenian los sollozos.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta y entraron el la habitación, el sonido del llanto desapareció. La habitación parecia ser de una chica, las pareces pintadas con un tono lila pálido, las ropas de la cama también lilas, la estantería decorada con varios peluches y sobre el escritorio lo que parecía ser una carta.

-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó Akane acercandose al escritorio y cogiendo la carta.

-¡ESO ES MÍO!-se oyó , y de nuevo comenzó el llanto.

Akane gritó horrorizada abrazandose de nuevo a su prometido, éste también se asustó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó una voz que parecía ser de una persona mayor.

Esa persona entró en la habitación y encontró a una pareja abrazados, horrorizados. Un rato después, ya más tranquilos se encontraban descansando en una salita. La mujer que tenía aspecto de tener unos 45 a os les servía una taza de te.

-¿Estais mejor?- preguntaba la mujer.

-Si, gracias- respondió Ranma.

-Su amiga no parece estar bien-

-Estoy bien, gracias, ha sido muy raro- decía Akane dando un sorbo de te.

-¿Qué haciais en ésta casa?- preguntó la mujer.

-Este... estamos de vacaciones, en el hotel alma, vinimos con unos amigos a echar un vistazo- respondió Ranma.

-Oimos algo sobre fantasmas o algo asi- dijo Akane.

-¿Veniais con amigos?, no vi a nadie más- dijo la señora.

-Que raro,¿usted vive aquí?- preguntó Akane.

- En realidad no, solo vengo de vez en cuando, ésta casa me trae muchos recuerdos...- dijo con tono triste.

- Este... disculpe nuestros modales, me llamo Akane y el es Ranma-

-Encantada yo soy Yuri-

-Yuri, ¿usted conoce algo sobre la historia de ésta mansión?- preguntó Akane curiosa.

-Si... ésta casa fue testigo de la más trágica y triste histor a de amor- comenó - hace varios años, aquí vivia una familia adinerada, ésta la componína el señor Ishida, su esposa, y su única hija y heredera Hikaru. A una edad muy temprana Hikaru fue prometida con el hijo de un importante magnate petrolero, Ryu. Como todo matrimonio arreglado la cosa no salói bien, además Hikaru estaba enamorada de otro. Cuando Ryu se enteró rompió el compromiso con ella, dejandola libre. Enfadado el señor Ishida la encerró en su habitación, impidiendola salir y encontrarse con su amado. Un día Hikaru consiguió liberarse y corrió montaña abajo hasta el mar, buscó a su amado por todos lados, pero no encontór ni rastro de él, ni siquiera en la cueva donde tubieron sus encuentros, tiempo atrás. Asolada se metió en el mar, hasta sucumbir. Un día un criado de los Ishida encontró el cuerpo sin vida de la chica sobre la arena, cerca de la cueva...-

-Que historía m s triste- decía Akane mientras secaba una lágrima de su rostro.

-Yo soy la esposa del criado que encontró el cuerpo de Hikaru- dijo Yuri.

-Vaya... entonces será el fantasma de Hikaru la chica que oimos llorar- decía Ranma.

-Será-

-Un momento, ¿habeis oido a alguien llorar?- preguntó Yuri.

-Si, la oimos en el cuarto donde nos encontramos- respondió Akane.

-¿Ustedes que son exactamente?-

-¿Cómo que qué somos?- preguntó extrañado Ranma.

-Pues ¿que si sois hermanos, amigos, pareja?-

-Bueno... estamos...-decía Akane.

-Prometidos,¿por qué?- dijo Ranma.

-Vaya, entonces es normal...-dijo Yuri.

-¿Normal?- preguntó curiosa Akane.

-Bueno según cuenta la leyenda, solo una pareja de enamorados pueden escuchar y sentir el alma de Hikaru-

-Pe... pero, ¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!-decían Ranma y Akane al unisono.

Ranma y Akane volvieron al hotel muy pensativos, ayí se reunieron con los demás y le contaron la historía. Daisuke y los demás les contaron que habían entrado en la casa a buscarlos y no los vieron por ningún lado, creyeron que ya se habian ido al hotel y por eso se fueron.

Era de noche, todos se fueron a dormir, Akane daba vueltas en su cama, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño recordando lo de esa tarde. Se acordó de la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo. Rápidamente se levantó, buscó entre sus ropas la carta y salió de la habitación destino a hall. Ayí se sentó en el sillón, junto a la chimenea, comenzó a abir el sobre con cuidado y leyó:

"Llevo una semana encerrada en sta habitación, lejos de mi felicidad, lejos de tí. ¿Y todo por qué?, por un estúpido error. ¿De verdad creistes que todos esos momentos en nuestra cueva fueron mentira?, las horas hablando, riendo, ayudandonos..., ¿pero porqué siempre a escondidas?, acaso¿no estabamos prometidos?", Akane dejó de leer por un momento.

-¿Prometidos?-continuó.

"Aquella mañana me desperté como cualquier día, pero había algo diferente, ese día te diria lo que sentía pot ti. Pero algo salió mal, te dije que me había enamorado de alguien y tu creistes que era de otro, te enfadastes, te fuistes dejandome sola y rompistes el compromiso. Y por ese error estoy aqí , encerrada. Pero te juro que si consigo salir de aquí, iré a buscarte y te diré lo que siento por ti, no seré nunca más una cobarde, porque como tu decías las personas deberian casarse por amor, no por obligación, pero nosotros tubimos suerte, porque aun siendo un matrimonio arreglado, nos enamoramos.

Te amaré siempre Ryu, si no es contigo, no quiero estar con nadie.

Siempre tuya, Hikaru".

Akane lloraba cuando terminó de leer la carta. Ranma que llegaba en ese momento se acercó preocupado a su prometida.

-Akane,¿estás bien?-

-Hikaru... Hikaru y Ryu estaban enamorados- dijo mientras le mostraba la carta.

Ranma leyó sorprendido la carta. Akane volvia corriendo de su habitación, ahora vestida para salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunót Ranma.

-A la cueva, quiero resolver esto- decía mientras le arrancaba la carta de sus manos y salia corriendo de ayí.

-Espera que voy contigo- dijo Ranma corriendo tras su prometida.

Pronte llegaron a la cueva de la playa y entraron. Sobre unas rocas pudieron ver una imágen poco nítida de un apuesto joven rubio de ojos aú les, de unos 16 años. El tenía el rostro muy entristezido.

-No puede ser...¿ Ryu?- preguntó jadeante Akane.

El joven levant la cabeza y mir hacia lachica que lo llamaba.

-¿PUEDES VERME?-

-Si- respondió Akane tímidamente.

En ese momento Ranma se dejó ver.

-CLARO, SEGÚN PARECE, SÓLO UNA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS PUEDEN SENTIRNOS, ESCUCHARNOS Y VERNOS-

-¡QUÉ NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!- dijeron de nuevo sonrojados mirando para otro lado.

-Ryu perdona, ¿estas, estas...?-preguntaba Akane.

-¿MUERTO?, SI-dijo-DESPUÉS DE ENTERARME QUE HIKARU QUERIA A OTRO, ME FUI Y TUBE UN ACCIDENTE-

-¿Un accidente?- pregunót Ranma.

-SI, EL BARCO DONDE IBA, SE HUNDIÓ -suspiró-QUE IDIOTA, MOR SIN DECIRLE LO QUE SENTÍA POR ELLA, PERO BUENO QUE MAS DA, SI ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE OTRO...-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Akane.

-¿QUÉ?-pregunt extrañado Ryu.

-Hikaru, Hikaru te amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo-decía Akane mientras le entregaba la carta.

Ryo comenzó a leerla, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azulados ojos.

-Ella lo escribió antes de morir- dijo Akane.

-¿ANTES DE MORIR?-

-Hikaru tubo el mismo destino que tú, sucumbió en el mar- decia tristemente Akane- lo siento-.

-VAYA... QUE TONTO FUIMOS, TANTO TIEMPO JUNTOS, ESTABAMOS PROMETIDOS, Y MORIMOS SIN DECIRNOS LOS QUE SENTIAMOS, QUE IDIOTAS-dijo Ryu.

Akane y Ranma no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonrojarse.

-Aun puedes, el alma de Hikaru sigue en la casa- dijo Ranma.

-PE... PERO-

-Es cierto, Ryu espéranos aquí, ir a buscarla- decía Akane mientras salía corriendo de la cueva.

-VE CON ELLA, QUE NO OS PASE LO MISMO QUE A NOSOTROS- dijo Ryu.

-Ranma salió corriendo detrás de Akane. Pronto llegaron a la mansión, entraron y subieron las escaleras, podían escuchar de nuevo los sollozos de Hikaru.

-¡Hikaru, Hikaru!- la llamaba Akane.

El llanto cesó.

-¿PODEIS ESCUCHARME?- preguntó la voz de una chica joven.

-También podemos verte- decía Akane al comtemplar la imágen de una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y dorados y bonitos ojos verdes.

-¿QU QUEREIS DE MI?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Queremos que vayas a ver a Ryu y que le digas lo que sientes- dijo Akane.

-NO PUEDO, YO ESTOY MUERTA, EL NO-

-Siento decirte Hikaru, que Ryu murió al igual que tu, su barco se hundió- dijo Ranma.

-¡OH NO!-comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

Akane se acercó a Hikaru.

-El te está esperando en la cueva, ve a verle- le dijo sonriendole.

-¿EL ESTÁ ESPERANDOME?-

-Si- dijo Akane.

Entonces Hikaru desapareció.

-Vamos Ranma-

Ranma y Akane salieron corriendo destino a la cueva. Ayí pudieron ver a Ryu con Hikaru, decidieron no acercarse mucho para no molestarlos. Feltaba poco para el amanecer. Ranma y Akane se encontraban en la playa, a una distancia prudente de la cueva, se habian quedado dormidos. Akane apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido, y éste sobre la cabeza de ella. De repente una luz los envolvió y despertaron. Frente a ellos estaban Ryu y Hikaru.

-QUERIAMOS DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE HABEIS ECHO POR NOSOTROS-decía Hikaru.

-DE VERDAD, GRACIAS POR TODO- dijo Ryu.

-No ha sido nada, estoy muy contenta de que os hayais reencontrado-dijo Akane.

-GRACIAS, AUNQUE QUERIAMOS PEDIROS UN LTIMO FAVOR- dijo Hikaru.

-NOS GUSTAR A PODER SENTIR POR UNA VEZ...- dec a Ryu.

De repente la imágen de Ryu y Hikaru desaparecieron de su visión, en su lugar una luz casi cegadora los envolvía. Ranma y Akane sintieron como algo se abría paso a través de ellos, como un huesped que invadía su cuerpo y su mente, quedando ellos en un segundo plano. Ranma sinti como su cuerpo se movía, sus manos se posaban sobre los hombros de Akane y poco a poco su rostro se acercaba al de ella.

Akane sintió como su cuerpo se movía solo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Ranma, y sus pies ahora de puntillas la acercaban al rostro de él.

Ranma sintió como acortaba la distancia que los separaba y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella. De pronto su cuerpo tembló, su estómago se llenó de mariposas que revoloteaban incansables dentro de él.

Cuando Akane sintió como los labios de Ranma se posaban sobre los suyos, su cuerpo se extremeció, sensaciones extrañas nacian en su interior, extrañas, pero agradables.

-"Akane"-

-"Ranma"-

Pasados unos minutos la luz de su interior salia de ellos liberandolos del control. Pero ellos permanerieron besandose un poco más. Cuando se separaron, totalmente sonrojados miraron al frente, donde estaban de nuevo Ryu y Hikaru.

-GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN- dijo Hikaru.

-ADIOS- dijeron al unisono y desaparecieron.

Ranma y Akane se volvieron a mirar de nuevo, una vez más, pero ahora sin ningún tipo de control, volvieron a unir sus labios, profundizando ahora más en ese beso. Un rato después sin ninguna gana, se volvieron a separar.

-Ran...Ranma-

-Akane... yo- tragó salib- yo... soy un baka- dijo.

-¿Qué ?- pregunt extrañada Akane.

Ranma dió media vuelta y se arrodilló sobre la arena, mirando al mar.

-Todo esto me ha recordado lo que pasó en Jusenkyo, yo ay ... estube a punto de... perderte y Ryu me recordó que...- decía Ranma.

-Las personas deberian casarse por amor... ¿sabes porqué acepté el casarme contigo aquella vez?- preguntó Akane.

-¿Porque te chantajearon para que me dieran la cura?-

-Pues no- dijo mientras se agachaba sobre la arena en frente de él, obligandolo a mirarle.

-Te amo Ranma, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Hikaru y a Ryu, por eso yo...- no terminó puesto Ranma se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazandola, ciñiendola a su cuerpo.

-Yo, yo también te Amo Akane-

Akane se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, le sonri tímidamente. Ranma volvió a atrapar los labios de su prometida con los suyos, y así permanecieron, besandose,

con el mar como fondo y los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte.

FIN

que tiernooo jejeje ^^ me imagino que lo habreis adividado la idea la saqué de Mermaid Melody, aunque lo cambie mucho, solo es igual en lo del beso ehh? jajaj a mi me parece que les pega...

En fin, si les gustó o si no, dejen sus coment porfi ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo :)


End file.
